


Relative Silence

by Songs_and_fairytales



Series: Mattex Ficlets [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songs_and_fairytales/pseuds/Songs_and_fairytales
Summary: Matt lost his Pikachu and needs some help finding it.





	Relative Silence

**Author's Note:**

> so i was reading a thing about self contained stories in under 300 words and i decided to try my hand at it.

“Alex love, have you seen my pikachu?”

That stopped her dead in her tracks. When did she start living with a man who said things like “have you seen my pikachu?” or giggled uncontrollably at the word “dookie.” She remained silent, determined to counteract the loud shuffling and ruffling going on in the other room with some semblance of peace. As she walked through the kitchen, she began picking up after her daughter and the very loud man child she’d grown so very fond off. 

“Alex I can’t find it anywhere!” He grumbled loudly. She continued to clean while lovingly pondering how much more of a mess she was going to have to pick up after he was done with his search, when suddenly she tripped and the piles of clothes and stuffies in her hand went flying. Matt must have heard the crash because before she could even register it he was stood above her. 

“Alex! Alex! Love! Are you alright?” Somehow she had managed to remain silent, the only noise was Matt’s cooing and fawning trying to make sure she was alright as he leaned down towards her on the floor. 

“I think I found your pikachu.” She smiled up fondly at him as he reached down, caressed her face and kissed her.


End file.
